I Will Not Forget
by Rakshusa
Summary: so yeah this is my first post and its actually a challenge/Idea. I have never read any crossover like this so I thought why not put this out there for anyone who is brave enough to take it onto them-self to finish or expand on. but I would like it if you keep the "prologue" the way I wrote it or if you can make it more dramatic that would work too! Good Luck.


Ah, this is my first time doing something like this so I dont really know what I'm doing.

well to start off this is a challenge/Idea for anyone to take up about a crossover of Naruto and One Piece, well here it is.

1\. Naruto is born in the One piece world during the Void Century.

2\. Naruto has a Paramecia devil fruit called the Forget-Forget/Wasureru-Wasureru fruit.

Okay so this fruit is pretty OP in my opinion,heres what it can do.

 **1** **.** The user of the fruit can make ANYTHING "Forget". (lets say the user is injured, they can make their body "Forget" that they are injured and revert to a "Memory" of the users choosing.) pretty much making the user imortal when it comes to aging and battle. But can be killed if they can't use the power like say for instance they are bound by Sea Stone cuffs and they get their head chopped off,then its game over.

 **2**. The user can make any object (I'm using the term "object" VERY loosely here) "Forget" its said object and give it a "Memory" of another object. Lets say for instance the user has a stone the size of their arm they can make it "forget" its a stone and give it a "memory" that makes it think its a sword made of steel and ~poof~ it turns into a sword made of steel. This ability can be used on living things as well, like say the user makes a tree "forget" its a tree and gives it a "memory" of it being a little boy ~poof~ you got yourself a Pinocchio. But the living thing can be reverted back to its original state if it is reminded VERY vividly of what it has "Forgotten" by a outside force or the user themself.

 **3**. Once the user has achieved "Awakening" they can make the very world around them "forget"(I'm talking on a global scale here). The user can also make the very air around them "forget" and give it a "memory" of their choosing (just like the second ability it can turn air into another object and since there is a abundance of air the user can make anything and any size).

well thats pretty much it for the powers. like I said its pretty OP. feel free to tweek it if you want but the awakening has to stay as it is because it has a effect on the story.

3\. Base line for the story.

Naruto was born during the war between the "D" clan and what is now the World Government. He saw unthinkable atrocities and when the war was reaching its end, He awakened his fruit and accidentally made the world "forget" what had happened. without haveing a "memory" to replace what the world had "forgetten" it left everyone confused but the World Government use that to their advantage and rewrote history to what it is today. Naruto having thought the war had reached its climax and the D clan having lost the war,moved on.

A few years pass and Naruto runs into Joy Boy, who had found a Poneglypgh from the war (Idk if the Poneglygh are made of Sea Stone but for the sake of this story they are) which hadn't alterd to "forget" the history like the rest of the world had. Since the Poneglypgh had a vivid description of what had occurred it had reminded Joy Boy of what he had "forgotten". Once Joy Boy was done reminding Naruto of the true history, it was to late to give the world back its "Forgotten Memories" for the "D" clan was hunted down to near extinction.

Broken in both spirit and mind Naruto went into a rage he hadn't experienced in his life and made the very island they were on "forget" itself and gave it the "memory" of a fiendish warship the likes the world has never seen and he gave it the name PLUTON! Knowing that Naruto would go on a rampage and destroy the world should he be left alone to wallow in his sorrow and rage,Joy Boy joins him with his friend Poseidon to find the remaining "D" clan and give them back their "forgotten memories" so they may one day get back to their former glory and write the wrong that had befallen the world.

Years pass and the World Government has experienced the fiendish might of PLUTON and have called for a truce. A deal was struck between both parties that would allow the remaining "D" clan to live in peace but the price was great, for the government had asked for the death of Naruto and the destruction of PLUTON. Knowing the only other choice was a war that could lead to loss of unimaginable lives. Naruto relented and decided to take the deal. But Joy Boy knew this peace would not last for the World Government to its core was greedy and corrupt. On the day that Naruto was to die, Joy Boy with the help of Poseidon convinced Naruto to not go throught with it but to stay and make sure the World Government would uphold their side of the deal.

Convinced, Naruto used his awakening one last time to make the world "forget" and replaced the "forgotten memory" with his death and the destruction of PLUTON whilst in reality he went into hiding in the World Government itself and left PLUTON in the care of Joy Boy and Poseidon. Over the centuries Naruto would work within the World Government to make sure they would leave the "D" clan in peace, making them "forget" his true face. but over the years he became to lax in his duties,tired of doing the same thing over and over again for hundreds of years. untill one day he slipped and a "D" clan member was captured and sentenced to death the name of this clan member was... Gol D. Roger.

Infuriated Naruto was going to use his awakening again to free this man. Once he had arrived at Roger's holding cell he was suprised to find that Roger knew who he truely was and asked him how that was. Roger explained that he had the ability to hear the Voice of All Things and that he had "Heard" the history from the Poneglypgh's whilst on his travels. Because he had known about the Void Century and who Naruto truely was, Roger noticed one thing about Naruto that he didn't know himself. Naruto had gone slightly insane,doing the same thing over and over again for years on end can do that to anyone. In there lies the problem,if Naruto were to use his awakening to make the world "forget" who knows what "memory" his slightly deranged mind would put in his place.

So Roger after hours of talking to Naruto,convinced him to not use his "awakening". the plan they came up with would be that Roger would start a new era where countless "D" clan members would take to the seas and overtime weaken the hold the World Government had on the populace so that they could live out their lives in peace.

So with his last word Roger started a new pirate era where the seas were flooded with countless "D" clan members and Naruto went back into hiding. But history is always doomed to repeat it self, and once again Naruto slipped in his duties and let another "D" clan member get captured but hes psyche couldnt take it this time for the member that was captured and sentenced to death was none other then Portgas D. Ace...the son of Gol D. Roger and he would rather lose himself to his madness and rage if it meant saving the person he thought of as his godson. So he did the only thing his deranged mind could think of to save Ace... He found PLUTON and sailed for Marineford.

Well what do you think? Anyone interested in continuing this story?


End file.
